Let Me Go
by thebluestbird
Summary: Letting go is the hardest thing she knows.


**Let Me Go**

**BY:OZZIE13**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

She sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair, in the cold white room. This place was unwelcoming – she hated it here. The room painfully quite, all she could hear was his slow heartbeat, his shallow breathing and all the machines beeping in the background, mocking her.

She looked at his once healthy copper skin – which was now sickly pale and dark blue and purple circles under his swollen eyes. He had lost weight, and was always tired. She held his cold hand in her warm ones. She could feel her eyes watering. She hated crying, but she couldn't keep it in any longer, she was so upset and unwilling to except the fact that she was going to lose someone so dear to her – _again_. She clutched his hand to her heart, praying for him to tell her that everything was okay, that she didn't need to worry.

"Billy?" She whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

"Billy?" She repeated, she needed him to reassure her.

"Billy, Billy please, please wake up?" She begged. She had been waiting for days to speak to him. It had been two weeks that he's been in the hospital, Billy was dying and everyone was in despair. But despite what they said Leah knew he wouldn't leave her, not like this anyway.

She had grown fond of Billy over the years, he helped her when she was at her lowest, he was there when her father died, he was there when she first phased, and he was there when ever she needed him – he was her second father. She loved and cared for him deeply, he just couldn't leave Leah like this, not now.

"Billy please wake up? I need you." She cried, still holding his hand to her chest. Slowly Billy opened his eyes, smiling weakly. Leah had always had a special place in Billy's heart; he knew the moment she was born that Leah Clearwater was a force to be reckoned with. She was stubborn and hard headed; she stood up for what she believed in. She spoke her mind and never kept to herself, she would tell and most of the time show how she was feeling. She was the strongest girl he knew – period.

When Leah was five he remembered she had fallen off her bike and got a nasty cut, she didn't cry, when he was cleaning out her cut, she hadn't even say a word; she just held his free hand. When he was done Leah looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered: _'Thank you daddy Billy.'_ His heart glowed; to him Leah was another daughter. So when Harry told him to take good care of her if something ever did happen to him one day, he was honoured to know Harry trusted him with his baby girl.

"Stop crying you baby." He said lightly, a weak smile appeared on his thin dry lips. Leah chuckled softly, squeezing his hand.

"If you get better I promise I won't ever cry again." She told him. His face fell a bit. He knew his time was up.

"Leah..." He signed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you Leah me! Billy Black you better not give up on me, you hear me!" She yelled at him, trying desperately to find the hope in his eyes – there was none.

"You and I both know that I can't fight this." He whispered. "I've lived a long life, and fought this cancer for over two years – longer than anyone expected. I've loved someone with all my heart and soul, had three amazing kids, watched you and Seth grow up, made loyal friends – brothers, I've seen my tribe grow strong, I've been blessed to raise warriors, protectors of our people. I've seen way too much and done more than most. I'm not upset that my time is over, now I can go and see my Sarah, my brother Harry." He told Leah, a warm smile on his lips.

"You just can't leave me Billy. I need you, god damn it! I am not ready for you to leave. I'm not going to give up on you, so don't give up on me." Leah cried. She wasn't ready for him to leave, she needed him to keep her sane, he helped her more than he could ever realize, and Leah just couldn't watch him go, not without a fight.

"You've fought with me in this battle, but it's over Leah we've lost, and I'm fine with it." He told her. Leah dropped his hand and got to her feet, anger burning her veins.

"Stop thinking about yourself! Think about Jake, Rachel, Rebecca and what about Seth? He's looked up to you, he's grown so close to you and now you just leave him! Stop being selfish and fight back! You just can't leave...think about me." She broke down. Leah knew Billy was anything but selfish, but her anger was taking control and if it meant playing the guilt card she would do it, she would do anything to make him fight.

"Leah... I'm sorry, but I just can't fight any longer." Billy whispered, his eyes watered, he hated the pain he was causing her, but there was nothing he could do. Life was hard and all you can do is deal with it.

"I'm sorry Billy, you've always been there for all of us. I just can't let you go." Leah said sadly, she returned to her seat and held his cold hand.

"I'll never leave you Leah, none of you. I'll always be there, just look down and a little to your left and I'll be there." He said resting his hand on her heart.

"Billy – dad I... I love you." Leah sobbed, stuffing her face into the bed. Billy ran his skinny fingers through her hair. Leah was never the one who used the 'L' word that often so when she did say it Billy knew how much he meant to her, this caused him to cry.

The two cried. Slowly they recovered, Leah resting her head on his bed, looking up to him. Billy played with her hair.

"Billy?" Leah whispered.

"Yes honey?" He answered.

"Can you tell him I love him, that I miss him."

"Of course I will." Billy agreed.

Both of them fell asleep soundly, but just one heart kept beating that night.

* * *

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


End file.
